transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Blast Off
Biography War for Cybertron Blast Off and his fellow Combaticons were liberated by Starscream during the Decepticons' assault on Iacon. AFter he was freed, he was ordered by Onslaught to follow Starscream out of Iacon. ''War for Cybertron Part 5'' 14 years later, after Scattershot fled Kaon with Autobot Prisoners, Blast Off was ordered by Onslaught to hunt down the Autobots with Vortex. He eventually flew overhead of the Autobots, but failed to spot them. He then ordered all Decepticon flyers to return to Kaon for the meantime. The next day when the Combaticons found the Autobots in the Sea of Rust, Blast Off proceeded to tackle Scattershot. He was driven away by the arrival of the Autobot Elite Guard. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1'' During the Decepticon attack on The Ark, Blast Off managed to snipe and injure Optimus Prime when the latter tried to destroy the last Warp Cannon. After Megatron was killed by Metroplex, Blast Off retreated alongside Starscream. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 1'' Sometime later, Blast Off was tasked by Onslaught to destroy a bridge in the Hydrax Canyons alongside Vortex. He eventually left with Vortex and flew through the ruins of Protohex. He conversated with Vortex over Starscream's leadership of the Decepticons. Upon making it to the bridge, Blast Off told Vortex that he would give him cover. He eventually saved Vortex when the latter was surrounded by Autobot spies, by blowing them to bits. When Vortex prepared to lower the defenses to the bridge and was attacked by an Autobot Guardian, Blast Off once again came to his rescue and helped him kill the Guardian. He then fled the bridge with Vortex after they lowered the defenses. He flew by a building, where he caught Swindle and flew him to the battle. After the ensuing fight, he was ordered by Onslaught to transport Brawl onto the Autobots' Refinery Transport. He reunited with his fellow Combaticons, and was ordered to make his way towards the bridge of the vessel. He was eventually stopped by the vessels' captain, Crosscut. He then aided Vortex in climbing onto the mech and repeatedly shooting it. After the vessel crashed, Blast Off was arrested under orders from Starscream. He was sentenced to be exiled into the Shadow Zone, but was saved by Megatron. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 2'''' He then boarded The Nemesis before it blasted off into Space. He was among the Decepticons ordered to attack The Ark. When the other Combaticons were knocked back towards Cybertron, Blast Off and Vortex tried to rescue them, only to be called back by Megatron. He eventually tired to open a portal for the other Combaticons, but failed. After The Nemesis passed through the SpaceBridge portal and crash landed on Earth, Blast Off was among the Decepticons deactivated in the crash. [[Fall of Cybertron Part 3|''Fall of Cybertron Part 3]] TBE Relationships TBE Appearances # War for Cybertron Part 5 # The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1 # Fall of Cybertron Part 1 # Fall of Cybertron Part 2 # Fall of Cybertron Part 3